Talk:Nephilim/@comment-24.48.214.112-20180922022645
Here are some Biblical quotes made for and/or made in reference to the Nephilim Genesis 6:2 The sons of God saw that the daughters of man were attractive. And they took as their wives any they chose. Genesis 6:4 The Nephilim were on the earth in those days and also afterward, when the sons of God came in to the daughters of man and they bore children to them. These were the mighty men who were of old, the men of renown. Genesis 6:12 And God saw the earth, and behold, it was corrupt, for all flesh had corrupted their way on the earth. Numbers 13:33 And there we saw the "Nephilim" (the sons of Anak, who come from the Nephilim), and we seemed to ourselves like grasshoppers, and so we seemed to them.” Samuel 21:16 And Ishbi-benob, one of the descendants of the giants, whose spear weighed three hundred shekels of bronze and who was armed with a new sword, thought to kill David. Samuel 21:18 After this there was again war with the Philistines at Gob. Then Sibbecai the Hushathite struck down Saph who was one of the descendants of the giants. Samuel 21:20 And there was again war at Gath where there was a man of great stature who had six fingers on each hand and six toes on each foot; twenty-four in number and he also was descended from the giants. Samuel 21:22 These four were descended from the giants in Gath and they fell by the hand of David and by the hand of his servants. Deuteronomy 3:11 (For only Og the king of Bashan was left of the remnant of the Rephaim. Behold, his bed was a bed of iron. Is it not in Rabbah of the Ammonites? Nine cubits was its length, and four cubits its breadth, according to the common cubit.) Amos 2:9 “Yet it was I who destroyed the Amorite before them whose height was like the height of the cedars and who was as strong as the oaks; I destroyed his fruit above and his roots beneath. Joshua 14:15 Now the name of Hebron formerly was Kiriath-arba. (Arba was the greatest man among the Anakim.) And the land had rest from war. Daniel 3:25 He answered and said, “But I see four men unbound, walking in the midst of the fire, and they are not hurt; and the appearance of the fourth is like a son of the gods.” Hebrews 13:2 Do not neglect to show hospitality to strangers, for thereby some have entertained angels unawares. Psalm 82:7 Nevertheless, like men you shall die, and fall like any prince.” Isaiah 26:14 They are dead, they will not live; they are shades, they will not arise; to that end you have visited them with destruction and wiped out all remembrance of them. Corinthians 2:10 Anyone whom you forgive, I also forgive. Indeed, what I have forgiven, if I have forgiven anything, has been for your sake in the presence of Christ.